


Bend the Rules

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: D/s, Dominant/Submissive, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, MCU Kink Bingo, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Threesome, Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: Daisy is usually Domme, but one night FitzSimmons team up on her, much to her surprise.Est. rshp, est. D/ss sexual relationship, see tags for included behaviours. Rated E.





	Bend the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For an Anon prompt on tumblr (see Summary), and for my [@mcukinkbingo](https://mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com/) "Topping from the Bottom" square. 
> 
> I'm still accepting other prompts (smutty or otherwise, here or @theclaravoyant on tumblr), but am prioritising those that will help me fill my [bingo squares](http://theclaravoyant.tumblr.com/post/174958815476/prompt-me-mcubingo-edition). I also have [this new NSFW visual prompt list](http://theclaravoyant.tumblr.com/post/175203499302/smutty-visual-prompt-list-nsfw) if you'd like to make use of it. In the meantime, enjoy!

Daisy always relished the thrill of anticipation she felt on her visits to FitzSimmons, but tonight was something extra special. Tonight, her lovely subs had promised her a surprise, and she had been fantasising about it all day. The text message – simple, enigmatic, enticing – seemed to glow from her phone in the depths of her handbag, making her feel just as powerful and just as scandalous as the toys between which it was nestled. With her chin high, Daisy made her way across town in silver heels sharp enough to stab a man’s eye out, and a trench coat and a black shift dress over strong dark purple lingerie; the main event, for their eyes only. Her makeup was dark and smoky and enthralling, and she couldn’t wait to see her new lipstick - _Promiscuous Plum_ \- smudged all over their pretty little faces. And maybe other parts too. 

When she got to the door of their hotel room, however, Daisy found her confidence… not quite rocked. More like, nudged slightly off-centre. 

Fitz had come to greet her and take her coat, as per usual, and he was almost naked, as per usual, wearing only a robe, which he let hang open when they were in private. Daisy always liked to run an eye over him, and she usually gave him a sound or a look, a bite of her tongue or a hum of approval, to let him know how much she appreciated what she saw. Most of the time, it didn’t take much more than this look to get him going, if he wasn’t already half-hard. Tonight, however, he was flaccid. And wet. Daisy narrowed her eyes. This was unlike him, yet he didn’t seem troubled or ashamed; not in a real way, as he tended to if he was having biological issues, nor in a fun way, teasing her and asking her punishment for having misbehaved. He simply let himself hang before her, and when she looked back at his face, he ever so slightly smiled. 

“Good evening, Mistress,” he greeted. “How was your day?” 

“Take that off,” Daisy commanded, waving at the robe. He was clearly playing at something, and she had more important mysteries to uncover than the niceties of a charade of conversation. Fitz remained unfazed, obeying immediately. 

“Yes, Mistress,” he said, and let his robe slip to the floor. Daisy studied his cock, and the substance that shone from it. It couldn’t- He wouldn’t-

“Is that _cum?”_ Daisy demanded, incredulous, and yet aroused by his daring. And by the visions in her head of how it might have gone. “Is it hers? Did you fuck her before I got here?” 

Had he been helping her get ready for tonight, unable to stop himself from touching her, or to resist her touching him back? Fucking on the bathroom sink, maybe, where they could make a mess she wouldn’t see? Or, given Fitz’s attitude, had they gone straight for the bed, knowing she would notice and enjoying it all the more? Had they been laughing to themselves, Daisy wondered, making it quick so they could show off when she got here? Had they perhaps even been hoping she might walk in? Her mind offered all kinds of alluring scenarios, and the breath stuttered in her chest. 

Fitz smiled. 

“There’s only one way to find out, Mistress,” he teased. 

Daisy raised her eyebrows. Jemma was a bit of a brat sometimes, but Fitz tended to behave himself like a proper gentleman – most of the time, anyway. Jemma had probably put him up to this, but if so, Daisy reasoned, he was going along with it, and if he was going to play then so was she. So she strode up to him, right into his space, and wrapped a hand around his cock. She rubbed her hand through the slickness, over the ribs and veins of his shaft, and she felt him begin to stir again. There was a proud purring within her chest, reclaiming control over her sub, and she smirked at him as she raised her fingers to her lips and tasted. 

“Jemma,” she murmured. “You naughty girl.” 

“She really was, Mistress,” Fitz promised, touching himself casually, rubbing his fingers through her cum as he grew harder. Try as she might to walk away from him in his disobedience, Daisy couldn’t help but stare. She liked this side of Fitz, and was curious to see where it might lead – even if that was to lean in and add, in a conspiratorial whisper; “ _She was beautiful.”_

This set the competitive side in Daisy flaring up, and though she knew this must absolutely have been his intent, she couldn’t deny it was working. She was of half a mind to bind him to the bed while she had her fun with Jemma in his earshot, for her revenge, and she was in the midst of tossing up the idea of gagging him too, when Jemma finally appeared. Stark naked, just like Fitz was, she knelt at Daisy’s feet and bowed her head. 

“Apologies for my lateness, Mistress. Allow me to make it up to you.” 

“Go to my bag and get your favourite toy,” Daisy commanded. Jemma looked up, and her apology suddenly became much more sincere. Funny that. Daisy pouted, and pointed, and Jemma had to obey. She even truthfully picked her favourite – not that Daisy wouldn’t have known, anyway. It was a pink vibrator, a couple inches long, and she turned it on with a whimper. She knew what pleasure it could give her, which meant she also knew exactly what she was about to be denied.

“Touch yourself with it, go on,” Daisy encouraged, and she all but licked her lips as Jemma rubbed it against herself. “All the way in, that’s a girl. I know you’re wet enough.” 

Knowing when she’d been beaten, Jemma obeyed. She hummed as the vibrations teased her, magnified further by the feeling of Daisy and Fitz’s eyes on her, and further still by her sensitive edges, still wet and raw with the orgasm Fitz had given her. She knew well of the torture to come, and yet she couldn’t regret either pleasure, not even when Daisy announced her punishment. 

“You came without permission, and you know my feelings about that, don’t you kitten?” 

“Yes, Mistress,” Jemma promised. 

“Perhaps you can enlighten your partner in crime here as to my policy on that.” 

“I’m not to cum for the rest of the night,” Jemma recited. And while up until now she had been the picture of a sub humbly accepting her discipline, Daisy could have sworn that just for a split second, she smiled at Fitz before she added, “and neither are you.” 

“That’s fair,” Fitz conceded, unexpectedly, and he stepped in closer to Daisy and ducked his head enough that he could kiss her shoulder. He ran a finger down the strap of her dress. “We were terribly disrespectful after all, weren’t we?” 

He gave Daisy’s shoulder a cheeky nip, just as she was noticing his lack of a formal address. He did not correct this, but simply slipped her strap off her shoulder, first one, and then the other. Her dress glided over smooth skin to the floor. Jemma bit her lip at the sight of her bold statement lingerie, but Daisy was distracted from the tortured pleasure of her sub, by Fitz’s hand creeping around her waist and stroking her panties. 

“You’re playing with fire there, puppy,” she warned. 

“I’m merely making my apologies, that’s all,” Fitz promised. “Did you want me to stop?” – he waited a beat, and added, “Mistress?” 

Daisy bit her lip. He was a smooth talker, that was for sure, and she’d let Jemma get away with worse in the past. Besides, he was rubbing and palming her, and the textured lace made for an interesting sensation. What was the worst that could happen? 

“Kitten, fetch us that armchair, would you?” 

Jemma obeyed, and Daisy fell into it with the leisure of a king, hooking her arms over its cushioned back and lounging back, basking in Fitz’s attention. Apparently now willing to earn his repentance, Fitz loyally rubbed and fingered her until her panties were soaked and she was gasping for breath. He kept at it until she came, and as she gasped and cried out he listened to the sounds of his handiwork and preened and bowed; not so much in service, as to tell her that she was very much welcome. 

“At your pleasure, Mistress,” he offered, “I should like to give you another.” 

Still in the throes of the first orgasm, Daisy could only nod at first as she caught her breath. Strange as it was, she was enjoying Fitz’s cocky mouth, and she had a feeling she would enjoy it even more put to a different use. She told him as much, and as per the pattern of tonight, he seemed to be a step ahead. Like a maitre d of a meticulously organised dinner, he already had the next course planned and mapped out to a T. He pulled her soaked panties down and tossed them away, lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, and began his service. Daisy threw her head back and dug her nails into the chair, tempted to take back her punishment this once just for the feeling of having him inside her. He would almost definitely cum, but as her hungry pussy longed for deeper penetration, she thought, maybe it would be worth it. He was usually so well behaved, after all. Surely just a little loosening of the boundaries wouldn’t hurt…

As Daisy pondered, and grew distracted, by the heat in her groin and the grip on her leg, she noticed a new sensation. Cool hands ran through her hair, combing it back from her face and playing with it, as if unaffected by the pools of heat that flushed in Daisy’s belly and cheeks. It was like aloe vera on sunburn, like a margarita on a hot tropical night, and she moaned gently at its unique blend of pleasures. 

“Do you like that, Mistress?” Jemma crooned, stroking calmly. “Do you like it when he touches you?” 

“Yes, oh yes,” Daisy moaned, trying to stretch in away that would press her pussy deeper into Fitz’s skilled and eager mouth, and her head toward Jemma’s wondrous hands, both at the same time. 

Her eyes had fluttered closed and Jemma admired the softness of her expression, made even more powerful by its contrast to her fierce attire and makeup. As she continued stroking Daisy’s hair, Jemma realised she got quite the handsome view of both their bodies from this angle, sitting behind the chair. She smiled despite the flush in her cheeks and the flare between her legs at the way Fitz’s fingers gripped Daisy’s thigh, and the way Daisy’s belly moved as she curled and writhed in pleasure. Jemma stroked her Mistress’ hair, kissed her ear, and reached downward, stroking her neck and her breasts until Daisy was keening in desperate arousal. Every time Jemma moved the vibrator now it was almost painful, she was so close to cumming she could cry, but she and Fitz had a plan and she intended to follow it through – even if that meant she had to speed things up a little. She wrestled Daisy’s breasts from their bra, massaging and fondling, twisting her nipples more forcefully as Fitz picked up his pace. Daisy was so close, so close to cumming now, Jemma could only hope she would not slip over the edge as well. 

“Do you like it when we touch you together, Mistress?” she asked, keeping her mind on the mission in an effort to distract from her own dripping wetness. She bit her lip, almost screaming in desperation, but pushed through. “Would you like us to make you cum one more time?” 

“Yes, _oh!_ Oh, God, _yes!”_ Daisy gasped and yelped, toes curling in pleasure as her second orgasm crested. Jemma could take it no more and had to resort to drastic action to stop herself cumming. She was not supposed to remove the vibrator, it was part of the punishment, but sometimes a girl had to do what a girl had to do to obey her Mistress’ prime instruction. She ripped it out, mercilessly, and her pussy seized up at the rush of cold air. She still felt sensitive, but no longer on the edge, and she drew herself up tall. She wasn’t finished yet. 

Jemma strode around to the front of the chair, and though Daisy was jelly-legged and drowsy with pleasure, she raised a curious eyebrow at the sight. Her heels must have fallen off while Fitz had been fucking her, and Jemma had collected them and put them on. She walked with confidence, her ass shaped nicely by the height the heels gave her, and she ran a hand across Fitz’s chest as the two of them conspired. 

“Are you okay?” he checked. 

“Yeah, babe,” she promised. “Just being a good girl. Just like this one will be.” 

As she and Fitz whispered together, Jemma still wielded the soaked vibrator in her hand, like a baton; like a weapon rather than the instrument of her own undoing. What a star. Daisy doubted that, in this state, she’d be so strong. As it was, she still wanted to reach out for Fitz and stuff him inside of her, consequences be damned. Not that her arms had any plans to lift themselves any time soon. She would be quite happy to sit here in twice-post-orgasmic bliss forever, if it weren’t for the possibility that she really could have it all. She could have that dick filling her, touching all the places his tongue hadn’t managed to reach. She could have him make her cum once more, give her the pleasure that he and Jemma had taken their punishments for. And it was here that Daisy realised what the two of them had orchestrated. By some miracle of their will, Fitz stood erect before her – above her, almost, from this angle - and Jemma strutted around in her killer heels, brandishing her punishment like a prize, while Daisy was stripped all but naked, and dripping, splayed out before them too exhausted to even touch herself, and willing to beg for their attention.

Clever. 

“Fitz, would you take Daisy to the bed please?” Jemma requested. “Lose the bra, and keep her out of my way, please.” 

Fitz plucked open Daisy’s bra with ease, and since Jemma had already tugged it askew, it fell away without protest. Fitz scooped Daisy into his arms and lovingly deposited her onto the soft sheets, and then he lay across the pillows perpendicular to her body, so that he could hold her wrists above her head. He took one of her hands in each of his and held them to him, softly and quietly restraining her. Breathing heavily, his mind spinning as the smell and taste of her arousal filled his senses, Fitz was glad for the respite. His cock was still hard, but in the cool air and with nothing to thrust against, he thought he just might make it to the end of the night, as promised. Still, he stroked Daisy’s wrists, as they were his to hold, and he would never let her forget his touch. 

Jemma meanwhile, sashayed onto the bed, making sure to swing her hips enough that Daisy could see her shoes being shown off. When she was close enough to Daisy’s hips, she sat to the side of them. Daisy’s legs were hanging open already, and though she watched Jemma with a dazed curiosity, it was obvious that her arousal was still distractingly strong. Jemma stroked her hand over Daisy, admiring her warmth and wetness, and the ripples running through her muscles in aftershock. She parted Daisy’s folds with her fingers, and licked her lips at the sight, purring in approval. 

“What a beautiful job Fitz has done,” she praised. “You’re so pretty and pink, Mistress. It’ll be my pleasure to finish you off.” 

“Why not Fitz?” Daisy asked. 

“You said yourself, he’s not to cum,” Jemma reminded her. “But don’t worry, Mistress. I know what you want.” 

She switched on the vibrator, and rested it gently against Daisy’s clit. Already so erect, Daisy bit her lip as thousands of nerve endings cheered and protested. Then Jemma began rubbing, slowly circling and teasing. Daisy’s arms wanted to reach for it, take what she wanted like she was used to doing, but Fitz held her back with little more than a touch. He clicked his tongue.

“If you want her to stop, you’re going to have to command her, Mistress,” he pointed out. “You asked for this, remember?” 

So she had, Daisy recalled, though this wasn’t what she had been expected when she’d committed to a third orgasm. That’s what she got for not reading the fine print, though she was quite sure questions asked under orgasm wouldn’t hold up in court. She simply had to accept the fact that she’d been outdone - and undone - by her subs. It was on her, Daisy supposed, for getting into a relationship with two competitive super geniuses. And Jemma was right, after all: she certainly did know what her Mistress liked, and that was not to be kept waiting.

Jemma slipped the vibrator up and into her pussy, thrusting it confidently in and out until Daisy felt that achingly satisfying fullness she had been craving. She pressed it forward, into Daisy’s G-spot, spurred by moans and gasps and the way that Daisy flailed in Fitz’s restraints. 

“Just like that, kitten,” Daisy praised, “Mmm, just like that you’re gonna make me- make me-“ 

Her unbound legs scrabbled in the sheets and she groaned through gritted teeth as this third orgasm hit with even more intensity than she had been expecting. She’d not put her body through multiples in a long time, and the rush made the world nonsensical. But she felt Fitz’s arms release her, and Jemma pull the vibrator free. Stars burst behind her eyes, and clouds and space and heat and cool ambushed her senses all at once. She felt like the living, breathing embodiment of a kiss. Like she’d never climbed higher. 

And when she crashed back to Earth it was to come to her senses sandwiched between her lovers; Fitz kissing the back of her neck with his arms wrapped around her, Jemma hugging a warm wheat bag between them, and a blanket over all three of them to keep warm. She felt herself begin to steady. 

“There she is,” Jemma murmured with a smile, welcoming her back to the waking world. “Did you have fun, Daisy? Did you like your surprise?” 

“Yes,” Daisy replied, a little breathlessly. She nuzzled into Fitz’s embrace, and cherished the glowing warmth of Jemma’s wheat bag, and found only the barest echoes of irritation, superiority, ferocity. “You two are cheeky sons of bitches, but yes. I had fun. And… I suppose I could be persuaded to hand over the reins more often, if you’d like to play with them sometimes.” 

“We’d like that,” Fitz agreed. Daisy felt a smile creep onto his lips, where they were pressed against her shoulder. “We’d like that very much.”


End file.
